


Existing

by TalkSenpaiToMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creation of universe, Getting Together, God spirits, Godverse, M/M, Oneshot, Souls, TsukiHina, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkSenpaiToMe/pseuds/TalkSenpaiToMe
Summary: The universe was created by a spirit, that fell in love with another, lonely, spirit





	Existing

 

As the nothingness filled everything, and yet nothing, a small soul drifted through every part of it. It was the smallest being, and yet the only one to ever exist. It looked warm- _but what was warm?_ \- The Little Being asked itself, not aware of how full their mind was, how creative it is, how there is a small genius floating around in nothingness.

The said soul spent years of searching for something, even though there was just a concept of time, the soul still aged.

_The spirit of a future God started to blossom inside of the small, not the only one, being._

As the soul was floating around, it finally saw something other than nothingness, even though you cannot really see nothing. A tiny, yet weirdly shaped spirit was observing how nothingness has never changed.

So many thoughts went through the smallest yet to ever exist soul, but a new life-changing word was stuck inside of the soul's core- lonely. That is how the weirdly shaped spirit looked like. It could have been the oldest spirit to exist, to live, yet it could not have done anything. It was controlling the nothingess, the weird concept of something that does not even exist, yet people nowadays can feel and see what it does.

That is how it all has begun.

The small soul, in the color of gold, looking like a burning flame in a shape of the so well known now Sun, has promised the lonely spirit to make it feel less lonely. To love it, even though it was a newly found concept, the tiniest soul to ever exist has promised to love the lonely spirit, to make it feel like it is worth to exist.

The lonely soul looked like a dust. It was forming into some shapes that would be easier for the Sun Spirit- that is what it called itself, even though no such thing as the Sun existed yet- to communicate with it.

The lonely soul was soon renamed to Time Spirit, and even though the concept of time always existed, the time itself never did and still does not exist. It made the Time Spirit feel less excited to live. Until it actually understood the concept of love and how big it is. The Sun Spirit has just met the Time Spirit, and yet it loved the latter one. The love suddenly became an aspect of Sun and creation followed by, as the smallest being created and formed everything from nothing. The universe, the stars, the void, the planets, the nebulas, the space, different universes all over and finally the Solar System at the end. It was all made for the Time Spirit that also received an aspect of destruction. Sun has said that since he created everything for it, then it should have the power of destroying whatever it did not like.

That was the birth of the universe, the universe dedicated to the Sun's love, the soon to become a Moon Spirit.

* * *

 

"Kei!"- Hinata shouted excitedly as he saw his God Husband floating around in his spirit form, it was now more human-like.

"Shouyou"- Tsukishima responded to his only love, the God of Gods, and appeared in front of him.

"I just wanted to kiss you, my Moon"- Hinata explained, smiling fondly.

"You don't have to announce it like that, just do it, my Sun"- Kei cupped his only love's cheeks and their lips met, making their spirit forms merge together a little, creating harmony. And this is how the Time Spirit decided to carry on existing, living, it was worth it.


End file.
